Copolymers, for example styrene-butadiene rubber, are used in sulfur-crosslinkable rubber mixtures in order to influence properties such as the abrasion characteristics and/or the tear properties and/or the rolling resistance characteristics. However, the structure of node formation in sulfur vulcanization is very substantially a matter of chance. As a result, said properties cannot be specifically influenced and improved as desired.